Redgrove: Earthfall
by BadgerLeopard
Summary: What if UNIT never existed? A mysterious object falls to Earth and Tara Watson is going to meet Redgrove. She's also going to see her first glimpse of alien life and a strange man who owns a blue box. A strange man called the Doctor.
1. Prologue - Something That Never Happened

**Something That Never Happened**

**Featuring the Second Doctor**

_"What's happened?" The Doctor wondered, as he stood within a vast black void._  
_"The time has come for you to change your appearance, Doctor, and begin your exile." came the voice of Cardinal Voxus from inside his head._  
_"Is this some sort of joke? No, I refuse to be treated... What are you doing? Stop, you're making me giddy! No, you can't do this to me! No, no! No, no, no, no! No, no, no, no!"_

The Doctor spun round wildly and was lowered into his TARDIS. He sat upright and found that the TARDIS was materialising on Earth, 1970. He tried to stop the ship from landing but he couldn't find the right control. The Time Lords must have removed it, he thought, as he toppled over and his face changed: the scruffy cosmic hobo became a relatively young man with short black hair and a serious face. The new Doctor sat upright and stumbled out of the doors.

After regaining consciousness, the Doctor wandered over to an abandoned army jeep and noticed that there was a smashed glass sphere in the back.  
"Now what are you?" he asked, holding up a shard, "I haven't seen anything like you before."  
He got into the front of the jeep and found two cut wires sticking out. Smiling, he placed the two wires close to one another and heard the engine cough into life. His hands gripped the steering wheel and the Doctor drove off, towards somewhere we he could properly work.


	2. Earthfall

**Earthfall**

**Featuring the Redgrove Doctor**

_One year later..._

Tara Watson stared in amazement at the shooting star that was plummeting towards the Earth. She had always wanted to go up into space and now was her opportunity to see stuff that had fallen from the stars. To see stuff from outer space.  
The shooting star landed with a thud and, a few moments afterwards, a green SUV powered towards the crash scene. She saw that the word "REDGROVE" was written on the side of the SUV and, once it had pulled up, a black-haired man wearing a red jacket, a light green waistcoat, a beige necktie and beige trousers stepped out. A blond woman in a purple shirt and grey skirt followed him to the scene and asked the man something. Two others joined them at the scene, just before the man turned and noticed Tara.  
"Would you like to take a look?" he wondered and Tara walked over to the team.  
"Who are you lot?" she asked, "And what's that?"  
She pointed at what had fallen to Earth: it was a large bronze robot with a domed head, an eyestalk and a gunstick.  
"I'm the Doctor and _that _is a Dalek." the Doctor replied, pointing at the Dalek, "And we're Redgrove. We defend the Earth from alien threats."  
"I could have sworn that there was supposed to be an organisation called UNIT that should have been initiated."  
"There was an incident in 1963 that went badly wrong. As a matter of fact, the Daleks were responsible."  
"What can I do to help then?"  
_**"EXTERMINATE!"**_ the Dalek suddenly cried, firing beams of light at the other members of the team apart from the Doctor and Tara.  
"Run!" the Doctor yelled, running back to the jeep. He and Tara entered the jeep and then drove off, dodging the Dalek's blasts.

Inside the jeep, Tara's face was one of pure fear as they drove away rapidly.  
"Tell me everything." she said, preventing herself from screaming.  
"A year ago, I got exiled to Earth by my people, the Time Lords, and my TARDIS taken away from me," the Doctor explained, speeding down the road, "so I set up Redgrove."  
"You defend the Earth?"  
"And sometimes go off on adventures in my ship. Because I also use pieces of crashed spaceships to try and fix my time machine."  
Tara's eyes widened.  
"You have a time machine?"  
"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. TARDIS, for short. It's something that I stole a long time ago but I no longer have the dematerialisation circuit for it, so I use bits and bobs that I have around me."  
"You're doing a bad job of protecting people from aliens if that Dalek's running around."  
The Doctor smiled at her. He knew that she'd be the perfect assistant.

The Dalek had activated its hover mode and had found the wreck of an Andinian spaceship one mile from its current location. It zoomed over London and lowered itself down onto the wreck of the Andinian battlecruiser that had crashed a few days ago. It then moved towards the nearest battle computer, extended its manipulator arm and downloaded everything about its current time and location.  
_**"I SHALL LEARN! I SHALL EXTERMINATE! THE DALEKS WILL BE THE MASTERS OF EARTH!"**_ it cried, as its mind glanced through everything it was receiving.

The Doctor had taken Tara into Redgrove HQ and she had been amazed by it: the headquarters was a large laboratory, with a tall blue police box parked at the centre of it. There were various pieces of alien technology scattered around the place as well as what appeared to be four spacesuits.  
"What's with the spacesuits?" she wondered.  
"That's for the occasional jaunt into space." the Doctor replied, tapping the police box and muttering, "Thanks for Wednesday, old girl."  
"Can I help you?"  
"If you want. It's dangerous though."  
"Doesn't matter. My parents died ten years ago. My aunt's been looking after me ever since and she rarely checks up on me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. Have we got any weapons around? Big guns? Bazookas?"  
"That's not how I do things."  
"Then how do we do things?"  
"Non-violently. There's always a possibility, even when all hope is lost."  
He ran across the room to what looked like his bench and picked up a small grey cylindrical object.  
"What's that?" Tara asked, taking one from a belt full of the devices.  
"It's an infostamp. The Daleks use these to store information, usually about battle plans and how they're so brilliant, but they're also full of energy. Open one up and aim it right at a Dalek's eyestalk..."  
"And you have one dead Dalek?"  
"Exactly."  
"I thought you just said we did things the non-violent way."  
"Daleks and Cybermen are the exception."

But, before they could return to the jeep outside, the window smashed and the Dalek flew in, lowering itself to the ground.  
_**"DOCTOR, YOU ARE THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS! YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!"**_ it screamed, firing bolts of blue light at the Doctor, who dodged each one of them with ease. He opened up one of the infostamps and unleashed a dangerously high amount of energy into the eyestalk of the Dalek. The eyestalk exploded with the vast amount of energy, yet the Dalek was still alive.  
"What do we do now?" Tara asked, frightened by the prospect of having to confront an eyeless killing machine.  
"I don't know." the Doctor replied, having never faced this problem before.  
Tara thought for a few moments and realised that there was a solution: she grabbed a blow torch and ignited it at the dome of the Dalek, making it fall off with a clang. She could see the mutant inside and grabbed it, hurling it out of the machine and onto the floor. The Doctor smiled in admiration, knowing that she had saved their lives.

Having cleared up the Dalek, the Doctor stood next to Tara on the balcony of Redgrove HQ, overlooking an empty country road.  
"What happens now?" she wondered, having noticed a small green flickering light in the distance.  
"We rebuild. We move on. I need to recruit more members, because we can't do this alone."  
"Good plan."  
"And if there's anything from the sky that wants to invade this planet, Redgrove will be ready."

**THE END**


End file.
